vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
God's Colour Palette Dragons
Colour palette dragons are dragon-like human beings who segregate themselves based on colour. They look mostly human, but they and the world they live in consider them regular dragons. They were first mentioned in the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction "Until I See You Again". Overall relationship between dragons All dragons live and stay within their own community of colour and don't even consider the other to be the same species as them, despite their minor differences. Having that said, cross-breeding is unheard of. Friendships between two races can exist, but are minimalistic and only for the purpose of aiding each other in war or trading goods. They don't stay in each other's presence longer than necessary. Black, white, red, blue, and green dragons are known to be the first kinds to roam the planet. The orange dragons are the youngest species to have come into existence. The most notorious race used to be the black dragon, who were the rulers of the Earth since the beginning of time and treated any dragon they came across as disposable slaves, until their priorities changed and they evolved into more civilized beings. The urge to dominate disappeared and their numbers decreased when they chose the life of a scholar. Their past crimes stopped becoming a lived experience for everybody and the other colours never felt the urge to take revenge, except for the blue dragons. They've always been fascinated by their power-filled history and raised their children with the promise to retaliate and become the new dominating species. When the black dragons officially abolished their armies, they couldn't let the opportunity slide and attacked them. Even though the other colours allowed for the blacks to live their peaceful new lives, they didn't care to aid the descendants of the beasts that tyrannized their ancestors. Their negligence resulted into a slaughter and it's believed there are only 20 black dragons left in the world, including the king, queen and their daughter. Still, some colours are convinced they've suffered enough and began worrying their death would mean the loss of ancient knowledge nobody else recorded. The brown and white dragons have publicly announced to give shelter to any black dragon that would enter their domain, but have never been visited by any. The royal family still lives in the black dragon castle; a building no one's ever found. The blue dragons were considered the second most dominating race during the reign of the blacks and fought against them the hardest, but never with success. While there are other colours that surpass them in strength, their persistence and especially aggressive demeanour makes them push through and they're a growing problem in present times. None of the other colours particularly like the blues, but they're mainly the arch-enemies of the overly righteous red dragons. Blue and red flames are most effective against each other and can instantly evaporate an adult when aimed right. The only other flame that spawns the same effect is black and white against each other, and purple against every other dragon, except black and white ones. Red dragons are generally seen as a "hero breed", meaning they're creatures with a sense of justice and have the willingness to put their lives on the line for others, even though they allowed for black dragons to nearly go extinct and are extremely prejudice towards the orange dragons; who they believe are a mistake their kind birthed with their closest allies, the yellow dragons. While there's no proof and many features don't match up, oranges are discarded by all races because of it. They're a living reminder that colours are not allowed to mix and it's against their nature to do so. Because orange dragons live on islands and can't swim or fly, they've never got to meet other colours and aren't aware they're even being persecuted against. The yellow dragons find partnership important and more or less fill the position of merchants. They're willing to strike a deal with almost anybody in order to satiate their own hunger for gold and stones, though most dragons don't care to look for shiny things to get what they can acquire themselves. Red and brown dragons have been customers a few times, if only to please the yellows and motivate them to join their armies if war were to happen. Still, they're not particularly strong and don't make for good guards or soldiers. The reds entertain their useless propositions to be nice and are unable to say no to any peaceful breed that shows off childlike obsessions, insinuating creatures who seem infantile in any minor way and keep asking their assistance flatters them. Some colours prefer to not engage with other dragons in any way and are only concerned with their own community, like the white and green dragons. Whites live in villages that are hard to find and strangers, are immediately met with violence or scowls, while green dragons inhabit thick forests and fear the intentions of any colour that comes near their camouflaged homes. Since all dragons can breathe fire and they're surrounded by trees, seeing one that doesn't belong in their environment puts them on edge. Green fire has no effect on wood and green objects, making it the most restricted fire out there. Purple dragons also like to be left alone, but won't punish intruders and are a very docile race. Because of what they're capable of, though, most dragons are nervous around them or greatly fear them. They were purposely avoided by the black dragons during their reign and even the blues try to do their business without alarming them. Much like the white dragons, purples will only fight back when their own kind is threatened, though can be convinced to join someone else's war if they get a useful reward in return. List of dragon types Each colour has a different demeanour, culture and physical features, though share some that are consistent, like having horns, wings, a tail, lizard pupils, fangs, nails and hair in the colour of their race, and the ability to breathe fire in said colour. They don't have visible ears. Female dragons have little to no breasts, as they aren't mammals and lay eggs like reptiles do. Below is a quick list with basic stats of each dragon type (present time). 'Red dragon' Red dragons are an especially proud and righteous race, and always get into other people's business as self-appointed police officers. They see themselves as the guardians of the weak, though even those who are grateful for their aid feel patronized at times. Those with bad intentions can expect the reds as default baggage they'll have to deal with, still, they consciously abandoned the black dragons when the blues started wiping them out, insinuating they themselves decide what justice is and don't have a book of law they refer to. They have a respected royal family and their family structures are similar to that of humans. Marriage is common practise, but a couple rarely stays together for the sake of their offspring in case things don't work out. A female can lay 2 to 3 eggs at a time and becomes fertile one week of every month. Red dragons like to work out and spar with each other for fun, so naturally have a sturdy build. Their brown horns, average-sized tails and nailed wings look the most like that of classic dragons. Their skin is tanned, the men's bodies hairy, and their hair messy. Their eyes can be yellow, orange, brown, and green. ---- 'Orange dragon' Orange dragons live on islands, no matter how small. Because they don't have wings and deep water makes them anxious, most of these groups don't even know other dragons exist or they're being persecuted against. They lead blissfully ignorant lives and have calm, parent-like personalities. They have no royal family leading them, though do elect "majors". They like to lie in the sun at day and rest inside their own fires if the nights are cold, but there's no real benefit to doing this. They're slow breeders and a couple will care for one child at a time. A female is only fertile on the hottest days of Summer and sometimes lays multiple eggs, where only one will inhabit an embryo. As long a mother still has a child in her life that needs her attention, she won't become fertile again. Because their communities consists out of simple families of three, it's easy for them to survive and they have tight bonds with their only child. If a child were to die, there's a high probability both parents will die of grief as well, making them a very emotionally fragile race. Orange dragons are sturdy to chubby, and tall in addition to that. They have dark-brown horns, short tails, but no wings. Their horns are so thick and heavy, their skulls develop multiple layers just to told these things in place, and orange dragons can easily crack stone by headbutting it. Because they don't burn in fire, thus don't tan in the sun, they look relatively pasty for islanders. When exposed to a source of heat, the scales on their tail glitters brightly, as if it's reacting to light. Humans may find discarded scales washed up on the shores of their beaches, which they use to make jewellery. They're the only race that wears all kinds of colourful clothing; the other dragons mainly wear their representing colour. Their eyes can be orange or black/grey. ---- 'Yellow dragon' Yellow dragons, or golden dragons, are considered the most tolerant and welcoming towards other races, though only relative to these races. Their bond with the red dragons have existed for many generations. They love gold and their attention is easily gotten when presenting them shiny objects. They're willing to trade useful goods for useless stones and coins, as long these have a pleasant look to them. They go out of their way to acquire common necessities to later trade with whoever wants to "buy" them. They have huge storages with food, tools, wool, chopped wood, bricks, and things of the sort. Yellow dragons proudly wear jewellery and flashy clothing they've proudly stolen from humans; a group they surprisingly don't care to negotiate with. Despite their appearance and overall obsession, they aren't vain creatures and more like simple-minded birds with an attraction to whatever screams their attention. It's theorized that shiny objects remind them of their own skin, and those with the shiniest scales are considered the most attractive, no matter their facial features or anything else. They have a royal family and yellow dragons prefer being bachelors, with only a few that engage in a lasting relationship. The majority of mothers have the child care resting on their shoulders, but even so, the father doesn't neglect his offspring and it's normal for other adults to set an example to the young dragons within their community. When a child needs help, they can ask any adult. A female lays 2 to 3 eggs at a time and is only fertile during spring and autumn. Yellow dragons have patches of scales on their skin that give a mesmerising golden shine. Because of of these scales on their human-like bodies, they can't grow body hair, except on their heads. Some don't even have eyebrows. Their wings look like flower pedals and they have three thin tails. Their skin is usually pale, though some dragons have more Mediterranean features. Their eyes can be any colour, except for pink, purple, and clear ---- 'Pink dragon' Pink dragons are a dominantly male race that worship and care for one female at a time, the queen of the tribe. If this queen chooses a partner and he manages to give her female offspring, he's given the title of king and is allowed to stay by her side. While pink dragons have existed as a one-female community for thousands of years, they've not evolved to deal with it emotionally. There have only been a handful of pink kings throughout history, and queens are asked to deal with the possibility of abandoning their lover to build a up new relationship with a stranger. These rules are often questioned, but aren't random, as it appears only a few males possess the right genes that allows for a second female to be born within a group. When a new queen is born and reaches adulthood, she may leave the nest to start her own community elsewhere, taking a handful of males not directly related to her. Pink dragons the only race that has multiple leaderships, opposed to one royal family that calls all the shots. Because there are so few females who need to breed with different men until another girl is born, preventing incest has become a real task for them, though queens try their best to consistently send over their own sons to other tribes. But since pink dragons look the least diverse from all other dragon communities, it can be assumed they've already failed when their kind was still young. They're extremely fertile and mating will always result into pregnancy. They're the only colour that can conceive at any time and a queen lays 10 to 20 eggs, only a day after the act. Nevertheless, these eggs take just as long to hatch as those of most other races. As all males are born able and wanting to experience courtship, they tend to grow up lonely and susceptible to female attention. They're quick to fall in love and it's mainly human women they get involved with, since the other dragons can't muster that kind of interest for colours that are not their own. Pink dragons are charming and considered good-looking to human standards, so are quick to receive the kindness of enamoured women. Nevertheless, pink dragons are dragons, and the truth of their nature comes out when more obedient pink males find out about these relationships; whereafter they kill the human and they leave her mauled body out in the open for her neighbours to find as a warning not to get involved with them. The offending pink male is punished by having his rank decreased to that of an inferior servant, but still given the chance to become the queen's partner, in case he carries the valuable gene. Having that said, pink dragons would never lethally harm each other and they show undying support when one falls ill. While they all understand the importance of showing patience and loyalty towards their queen, a consistent quarter still falls in love and contemplates running away with their human lover. None got away with it, though. The success rate of obtaining a pink female is hopelessly low, but they manage to survive because of their slow ageing -even for a dragon- and high endurance. They can absorb a punch like it never happened, have mostly impenetrable skin, and none of the other dragons' fires are known to be especially effective against them. Only the magic-infused breath of the purple dragon is known to damage them. One problem they have to deal with is their long-term memory loss that prevents them from becoming the otherwise ideal keepers of historic events and world secrets, opposed to the dying black dragons. In order to help themselves, they write down whatever they think to need in order to survive, like their rules for breeding. A pink dragon can completely forget a person ever existed after 6 months. They tend to have long or voluminous hair and pink eyes only. It's impossible for males to grow facial hair and all pink dragons have the same light skin. Their meat and blood are also pink. They look like beautiful, young, approachable people, making it easy to forget they're born hunters that only eat raw meat. They have yellowish white horns with pink spots that bends into the shape of a heart, and spots on their wings. At the end of their long tail rests a horn that looks like a pink rhombus-shaped gemstone. ---- 'Purple dragon' Purple dragons are low-energy and low-motivation, though not without reason. They nap often, because they possess a high amount of magic that strains their bodies if left unused. The black dragons attempted to attack them when the purple race first appeared on their radar, but failed miserably and had to make use of their tiredness and do their business "behind their backs". After being left alone, the purple dragons had no more reason to use their destructive magic and built a culture around sleeping; making the other colours believe they were useless and couldn't be recruited to help push back the blacks. Since the other dragons only possess born or taught strength and fire breath, magic is a very respected, but feared talent. Purple dragons live in established villages, but are introvert and don't like to talk or engage in psychical activities, let alone with strangers. They love to sleep on rocks that presumably have minerals in them, needed to help their tired bodies rest. Having that said, they're attracted to mountains and caves. There's a purple royal family, but they don't live in much better conditions and mingle freely with their peers. If visitors wish to have or know anything, they're the ones who need to be looked up, as most purples are too lazy to even raise an eyelid when asked a question. Evidenced by their constant sleeping out in the open, they're not worried over enemies or animals abusing them during their unconsciousness. When a real threat occurs, they're quick to wake up. Purple dragons don't reproduce often, as the majority is asexual and have a different idea on how to show affection. Since the magic building up in their bodies tenses up their muscles, massages are greatly appreciated and one of the few things they show excitement for. Not everyone has the energy/motivation to massage a fellow dragon, making it the ultimate act of care. Whether they're ready to conceive depends on how long they've been asleep or the amount of magic they spent. Being too strained affects their fertility, and they'll either have to sleep for a solid week or use up some magic that's powerful enough to destroy quarter of a forest. They're a one-partner race and will never pick another afterwards, even if this person were to pass away. A female consistently lays 5 eggs at a time. Purple dragons are lanky and look underfed, but give off an intimidating vibe. Their expression is often tired and that of annoyance. Not many dare to look them in the eyes, despite being a docile race. Their skin can be light to tanned, and new wings grow out of their back the more they age. Their previous ones don't shed and stay functional. Elderly dragons have cluttered backs and can't fly anymore because of it. They can have purple, clear, or black/grey eyes. ---- 'Green dragon' Green dragons are energetic and playful, but also a wary race. Their cities have high wooden fencing, while smaller establishments are hidden in the outdoors environment and aren't meant to be found. They put on loud voices to put approaching visitors on edge and are good bluffers, but prefer to avoid violence if possible. They're agile and difficult to land a hit on, making it easy for them to take this pacifist route. They don't have a "royal family", but there are rich and poor green dragons. Those who thrive decide the rules, as they're handing out most favours to their fellow dragons and keep their cities running. Helping your less fortunate neighbour is in the nature of the green dragon, as is not wanting to stay indebted to someone. Green dragons adapted this mentality after they had earned themselves the title of "leech-dragons" from humans and other colours, even though the reformed black dragons helped confirm the many hand-outs they accepted in the past were given without wanting anything in return. In order to avoid the shaming from happening ever again, they never accept help without giving something of equal value in return. When a dragon has no resources or talents to share, they tend to offer themselves or a (willing) relative. Most relationships and families are established in this manner. To have an offer, even if it's themselves, be accepted is a great relief for a green dragon, but most colours find it an inappropriate way of acquiring a mate and don't understand the extreme restlessness inside their heads that won't allow them to walk away with a free gift. A low-rank green dragon with little to give might be left confused on what to do if they've been helped by another colour that refuses them as a worker. A female lays 1 to 3 eggs at a time and is fertile as long the leaves on the trees are green. It's possible all eggs are empty. They have a normal body type and small yellowish-brown horns growing out of their skin -mostly from their elbow, spine and tail. Their wings are very small and became less suitable for flying over time, since they like to live in thick forest areas and use the colour of their environment to their advantage. Males are of average height, while females are never taller than 160 cm/5.25 feet They have long, frog-like tongues and can jump around like such by spastically flapping their wings. They also have an especially strong grip in their hands and feet and can climb anything. They have short hair, light skin, and can have any eye colour, except for pink, purple and blue. ---- 'Blue dragon' Blue dragons were the second strongest race after the black dragons, but slowly became number one when blacks started decreasing in numbers. They're stubborn, entitled and power hungry. This race elects their royalty based on strength, while other colours care for blood relation. This means battles are often fought and blue leaders change just as often. At the same time, to kill one another is seen as the ultimate betrayal and thus unity is important to them to some degree. They have fangs strong enough to eat through metal, which their diet seems to consist out of, next to regular meat. They have a high resistance to bacteria and are fine taking on the role of scavengers by devouring the rotting carcasses of whatever animal is left behind by another predator. To eat other coloured dragons isn't unheard of either, and used to be a scaring tactic during the early wars. In present time, a blue dragon still won't shy away from fighting and eating another dragon if starved or lazy enough. Blue dragons come with different body types, but none too extreme, and have light or sun-tanned skin. The king or queen tends to be way larger and muscular than the subjects. Their tails are short, sometimes stubs, and they have three sets of of wings. They're fast flyers and can make sharp turns, making it impossible to fight them in the air. ---- 'Brown dragon' Brown dragons are a bit superstitious and quick to worship what they can't understand; the bloodsucking white dragons being one of them. They've created little temples with shrines they fill with gifts to their perceived ghostly gods, though these have never been visited, as the whites were never told they're being worshipped. It's not normal for dragons to show another race this kind of overblown respect, and the brown dragons are seen as dumb and laughable by everyone who knows of their beliefs. Because white dragons are such a rare sight and difficult to find, it's difficult to convince the browns they're not ghosts. Brown dragons are unique in the sense they come in all shapes, sizes, and shades of skin colour. Many are born with dwarfism as well, but whether or not this is the case, their wings tend to be too heavy for them and are often being dragged over the ground, damaging the ends. As is to be assumed, brown dragons are better at gliding than flying. A big brownish horn sticks out of the end of their tail and they have another one sitting at the back of their head, rendering them unable to lie down on their backs. They have many beauty marks on their skin and poofy hair with a similar feel to animal fur. ---- 'White dragon' White dragons are a quiet and serious race who purposely ignore the outside world. Their numbers are large, but their towns difficult to find. They're one of the least spotted dragons, first place given to the blacks. To intrude into their territory is highly frowned upon, even if it's for a good reason or by accident. They are good fighters, quick workers, and believed to give good luck, though this hasn't been proven. All in all, to have a white dragon as an ally will make any type of work easier, but not many colours got to experience the kindness of one. They didn't care to get involved during the reign of the black dragons or their slaughter at the hands of the blues, though couldn't deny all races to benefit from their wisdom and publically called out to all black dragons to find refuge in their villages, if needed. They have highly revered royal family not even other white dragons are allowed to look in the eye, let alone speak to without taking a knee. They drink blood only and if one finds mostly untouched animal carcasses lying around, it's safe to assume they're near one of their villages. They don't care to create unnecessary trouble for themselves, so don't attack humans, despite seeing them as mere animals. White dragons are tall, slender, and have white feathers attached to their wings and long tail. Their skin is very pale and their eyes can only be red or clear. Their teeth are very small and short, except for their four frontal fangs that are made for piercing skin. ---- 'Black dragon' Black dragons were once a powerful race of warriors who ruled most of the planet. Over time, many of them died and every newborn became more delicate and sophisticated. They started to place alot of value in knowledge and learning, and many secrets of the universe lie with them. Though they're being targeted by the blue dragons and nobody comes to their aid, they're fully reformed and now a peaceful race with no feelings of vengeance. Black dragons used to look like muscular, trained warriors, but have evolved into more polite figures. There's nothing noticeable to state about their size and their muscles are that of a devoted librarian, at most. They have black fur on the top half of their tail and their wings are pointy. See Also * Until I See You Again Category:Original content Category:Species